Ganner Slarwalker
Ganner Slarwalker is a Jedi Master on Coruscant who is a great duelist and a Champion Racer. He was born on 36 BBY on Dantooine. As a baby, he showed quite a bit of talent for the Force, and as he got older, did not lose this talent. He also is the brother of Josie and Josh Slarwalker. As an Apprentice Ganner was taught the ways of the Force by a Jedi named Jason Battleboots, going on more than a few adventures and fighting Nova Corp. During this time he met about a quarter of his current allies. The Defenders Ganner first met the defenders when they launched an attack on Nova Tower, and knew he wanted to join them. It took him about a month to find them again, but it was worth it. Ganner spent quite a while assisting the Defenders in fighting the forces of Xalandra Nova, and falling dangerously close to the dark side. He also assisted in defending the Ryloth base Rick Clawspeed had built. It was during this time Ganner switched to Daghee Jedi gear. He eventually left the Defenders for fear he would be killed. GSO Ganner Slarwalker was the founder of the Galactic Spy Organization, which as the name states was a galactic spy organization. He took on the codename Perry. He assisted Ranulph Darkhitch in finding who killed his parents: a group of Dark Nebula. Corruption On an attack on Lord Scar, Ganner realized the Jedi were attacking Scar for no reason. He turned on the Jedi, nearly killing all of them. They managed to escape, but not before Ganner fell deeply into the dark side. As a sith Ganner began setting up secret bases in planets he had defended in the past: Maridun, Feluica, Mustafar, and Christophosis. He left the GSO and Ranulph Darkhitch to begin amassing power and destroy Dark Nebula once and for all. When he became a sith, Ganner gained a lot of power, which he used to mind trick almost everyone into believing he was still a jedi so nobody would try to stop him. He also wore a disguise, just to be sure. Slarwalker Vs. Codename AWESOME Slarwalker tried to get an apprentice, but every time he went searching someone tried to kill him. His last attempt was seen by Ranulph, now Codename AWESOME, who tracked him down to his Maridun base. When Slarwalker discovered AWESOME had infiltrated his base, he activated every turret he had to kill him. AWESOME had prepared for this and dispatched them with an EMP grenade, the largest ever created. Knowing he had to run, he got in his starfighter and went immediately to the Unknnown Regions, hoping AWESOME would not persue. He hoped wrong. They engaged in a starfighter battle and Slarwalker lost an engine. Knowing he had only one place left to run, he went to mustafar. He engaged AWESOME in an amazing lightsaber battle, leading him to one of the many bridges of the complex that hung over the lava. He waited to the time was right, then cut it out of the the complex. He went all-out on AWESOME, weakening him, then mind-tricked him into believing he had managed to stab his eye out. When he considered mercy on the fake Slarwalker, he shot force lightning into him from behind, revealed that he had tricked and manuiplated him the entire time, then threw him into the lava, killing who at that point was his greatest enemy. Currently in-game Ganner is a Commander in Vighters of Venta and usually just hangs out with friends in the game. Quotes "Those who try to be cool fail. Those who don't try and just do it suceed. "You don't become a champion racer by being lucky...well, maybe a little bit lucky. "You haven't seen a true battle unless you saw the attack on Nova Tower with the Defenders." "That Hurt. A lot. Probably more than you will ever know. Did I mention that hurt?" "You Jedi think you can fool me with your pathetic lies. I have seen through them, and now....you shall die." 201.png|(Jedi) Winter Gear 135.png|Ganner in his modified Daghee Gear 8792.png|Racing Gear Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Spy Category:Sith Category:Separatist Category:Commander